


[红惊闹] Dearly Beloved

by Rolain



Series: Seek and Destroy [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 他不是惊天雷带着绝望的隐忍，不是红蜘蛛有所隐瞒的狡诈。他只是闹翻天，不够聪明，但足够幸运。甚至可以说，足够幸福。
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Seek and Destroy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915549
Kudos: 10





	[红惊闹] Dearly Beloved

[红惊闹] Dearly Beloved

1.

“……塞伯坦的未来与你们息息相关，这是份无可取代的荣誉。在不久的将来……”

黑色的SEEKER有一句没一句的听着枯燥的开学演讲。讲台上的老头子资历很高，是很久以前塞伯坦独立战时期的老兵。

“……这是我的个人忠告。永远别忘记，武器里要留下足够最后一击的能量。”老头子的表情十分严肃，完全不像开玩笑，“——留给自己。”

闹翻天的逻辑回路打了个死结。

[我说，难道我们不能干脆投降？自我了结算哪门子的聪明做法？]他对内部通信提问。

[给我闭嘴，小笨蛋。]红蜘蛛的回答总是千篇一律。

[……]惊天雷没有回应，但是闹翻天觉得他在偷笑。

实在太无聊了。

什么都好，只要不用呆站着继续听无聊老头子讲不知所云的废话，叫闹翻天从天空往下栽都可以。

他错了，哪怕只有一分一秒，他都不该有这种想法。

闹翻天在治疗床上侧着身子蜷缩成一团。这是唯一不会压到他折断机翼的姿势。

红蜘蛛的鬼主意，带着他们偷偷跑出去进行低空飞行训练。他根本没想过自己的导航仪和转向平衡都没达到超音速飞行的标准，失控撞上障碍物折断了右翼。撕裂处的剧痛简直就象一片利刃在慢慢切割他的火种。

系统不知道哪里出了问题，无法切断伤处的传感回路，不停的报错、报错……完全无计可施。

“修护师不在。”惊天雷的声音，充满焦虑。

今天是新生飞行初试。为了防止意外，全体修护师都去现场执勤。现在连个做紧急处理的技师都没处去找。闹翻天紧紧捉住床沿，他已经痛到连呻吟的气力都没了。

“帮我。”红蜘蛛非常简短地说了一句，大概是对着惊天雷。语气不容置疑。

一些抽屉被拉开，器械被挪动。闹翻天感到右翼和背部连接处的线路被动了一下。自检忽然恢复了正常，伤处的传感被切断，疼痛立刻大幅度减缓。他有种从熔炼池里被打捞上来的感觉。

“TC……？”机体还在抖个不停，但是闹翻发现自己至少能正常发声。

“我在。”水蓝色的机体出现在眼前。惊天雷很小心地握住黑色SEEKER伸过来的手。

“很……糟吗？”闹翻天轻轻地问。他根本不敢回头去看自己扭曲变形的机翼。

“会修好的。”惊天雷挤出一个笑容，虽然看起来很勉强，但是对目前的闹翻天已经很足够。

闹翻天四处看了看，没有发现红白的兄长。“他呢？”

“去找修护师了。”惊天雷担忧地往治疗室外看了一眼。

没多久修护师就赶来了。“别在这杵着打搅我工作。快去参加你们的试飞演习。”——还赶走了很想留下的惊天雷。

被赶出门外的蓝色SEEKER不放弃地往门内最后看了一眼。闹翻天一团混乱。除了受伤，现在他还得解释这伤怎么来的——这明明该是红蜘蛛的活儿才对。

白色涂装的修护士检查了一下断裂处。“已经紧急处理过了？小东西，你真走运，那个红色的连事故报告都填好了。等配备零件送到，你就跟全新的一样。”

什么……红蜘蛛已经把事情唬弄过去了？闹翻天松了口气。

安装新机翼花了半个循环日，闹翻天只能赶上最后的双机配合演习。

这是当日的最后重点项目。SEEKER们会两两一组，从两个地点出发，在空中调整航道，以高速擦着机腹飞过，然后转一圈再来一次。总共三次空中迂回，能在掠过的瞬间保持最高航速和最近距离的那组获胜。这是个高危险度的测试，因为稍有失误就会发生空中对撞，下场无比凄惨。全体修护师都在现场严阵以待，陆战部那边更是跑来不少凑热闹的。

SEEKER是三机一组，其中之一必须分别和两个僚友配合。本来惊天雷要担任这个任务，但是修护师给闹翻天下了临时禁飞令。黑色SEEKER被暂时除名，只能坐在旁边的观众席。

红蜘蛛和惊天雷是最后上阵的一组。他们在之前的各项测试里排名最高，于是担当压轴好戏。

红色和蓝色的三角锥战机从两条跑道面对面出发，机翼彼此擦过，提速升空。第一次的交叉迂回就刷新了之前全部组合的最高记录。下面的观众开始鼓掌，吹口哨。

第二次的的迂回刷新了第一次的记录，航速更是接近音速。观众们不安地鼓噪起来。他们看得出这两个SEEKER打算突破音障。虽然SEEKER被设计为超音速战机，但是刚下线的这批中尚未有任何一个磨合到足以超音速飞行。

红蓝战机并排拔高——显然在预先减少音爆对地面的冲击。他们在空中再次拉开距离，直线加速。低压造成的云雾聚集在两机的尾部，下一个瞬间，巨响震彻天空，红蓝两道闪电相映而过。

观众彻底疯狂了。红蓝SEEKER在半空变形，同时着陆。惊天雷满足地对着红蜘蛛微笑。红蜘蛛轻蔑地扫了眼还在欢呼的观众，转身离去。蓝色的SEEKER立刻快步跟上去。

他们谁也没有看他一眼。

闹翻天觉得背后的双翼从未如此沉重，双脚简直像牢牢钉在了地面上。他再也不想飞了。一点都不想。

红蜘蛛一直一言不发，半靠在墙上看惊天雷努力用各种方法说服想改造为民品搬运工的闹翻天。改造的危险性，事业前途，能量配额的减少。总之能用的论据都用上了。

“你怎么知道我一定适合飞行？”闹翻天的理由只有一个，惊天雷无从反驳，他的确不知道。他转头向红蜘蛛求助。

闹翻天打定主意，不管红蜘蛛这回说什么也不动摇。但是红蜘蛛依然没说话，反而挂着一脸看戏看得很爽的表情。闹翻天觉得倍受忽视。禁飞令取消之后，惊天雷还是没放弃劝说，红蜘蛛却表现得像已经接受了闹翻天的意愿。

——结果他被骗了。

事后惊天雷告诉闹翻天，红蜘蛛没打算摔死他。“他叫我接住你的，如果不行的话。”

闹翻天觉得那根本不是重点。重点是红蜘蛛没有放弃他，这就足够了。

Transwarp Drive，空间转移装置。闹翻天发现所有SEEKER中只有他有这玩意儿之后，出尽了风头。他很快又发现这玩意儿耍起酷来非常棒，可不是没代价。因为这个规格外品，闹翻天磨合期出的状况足有一打，成了修护室的常客。当然还包括他瞬移出差错，掉进不应该的地方造成的额外伤害。

“温控微调失衡。”红蜘蛛看着手里的数据板，“就这？”

“修护师的诊断。”惊天雷解释，“小闹目前的温控系统不达标。进入充电状态后，无法维持正常启动温度。”

“只低最低标准两度而已，过了六十循环日的温控磨合期就会正常。”红蜘蛛把数据板一丢，“有什么大不了？”

“但是，重启时间会延长40％。”

红蜘蛛环抱双臂。“你想说的是，我们会集体迟到六十循环日。”

“不是我的错！”闹翻天急着辩解，“怪那个设计的家伙好了！Transwarp Drive分配了耗能优先才……”他被红蜘蛛的瞪视噤了声。

“简单。”红色的SEEKER一脸不耐烦，“换个充电模式。”

闹翻天呆住。“你要我减少充电时间？”

“笨蛋。”红蜘蛛用手一指墙根，“给我坐那边去。”他又看着惊天雷，“你坐在他旁边。”

“尖叫鬼，这样到底有什么用？”闹翻天乖乖照办，惊天雷也照着指示坐下，他们都搞不清这有什么意义。

“我们机体运转散发的热能，不浪费掉就可以补足你需要的部分。”红蜘蛛在黑色SEEKER的另外一边坐下。

“有点挤，不过这真好玩。”闹翻天欢呼着扑在红色SEEKER的膝盖上，“尖叫鬼，你的主意棒透了！”——他完全忘掉红蜘蛛的主意坑过他不知多少次。

“坐着充电？”惊天雷也笑起来，“亏你想的出。”

“不是哪里都有充电床，”红蜘蛛拍了拍笑得像傻瓜一样的闹翻天，“而且只是暂时的。”

其实温控磨合期结束以后，甚至到毕业为止，闹翻天记得，他们都经常靠在一起充电。

他不记得的是，红蜘蛛从什么时候开始，不再叫他笨蛋。

2.

闹翻天极爱在战场急速飞过，在身后留下一片炼狱。战争初期，大部分行省全无防备，导致这件工作太过容易，缺乏成就感。

雷达上尚能找到几个生命反应，可能是幸存者，更可能是爆炸余波干扰造成的错误读数。黑色的SEEKER在废墟上盘旋，检视地面状况。这个城市的抵抗已经彻底溃败，连投降的机会都不会有。

一道光束从倒塌的高楼间隙射出，堪堪擦过他的机翼。射击者的武器已经没能量了，这一下就算击中也不会怎么样，但这一点点的反抗却激起了闹翻天的兴趣。他降下高度，要亲眼看看那个大胆的偷袭者到底长什么模样。

高温烧溶的铁条，扭曲变形的支撑架构，焦黑的金属雕饰。地面上躺着的机体刚刚熄灭火种。即使被厚厚灰尘覆盖，闹翻天还是认得那白色涂装——军校的修护师。战争开始就被议会急召送上前线，这些临时军医非常尽职，所以死得很快。

死去修护师的机体被爆炸撕裂，几条钢筋深深插入胸口。这本该是个痛苦而缓慢的死亡，如果没有贴近火种舱的致命一击。

凶手静立在旁边。他的装甲已经看不出原来的颜色，布满坑洞和细小裂纹，脚边放着能量用尽的枪。他看到走近的黑色SEEKER，却没有任何反抗意图，摊开双臂等待最后一击。

闹翻天觉得这个机体很眼熟。他认识很多死于霸天虎之手的塞伯坦人，比如军校的地勤人员、酒吧的顾客，角斗的观众等等，所以不值得意外。他抬起手臂，一枪穿透对方的火种舱。杀死毫不反抗的敌手算不上有趣，这多少令他有点失望。

蓝色的SEEKER维持着人形，在空中注视着这一切。闹翻天启动脚部推进器，与惊天雷汇合。主恒星最后的光辉尚未落下地平线，夜晚不会很快到来。

“是他。”惊天雷说，他的视线没有离开闹翻天最新的受害者。

“噢，”闹翻天满不在乎，“你认识？”

“开学典礼的演讲。那个老兵。”

闹翻天在数据库里搜索了一番。“那家伙……我记得。”他不屑地笑起来，“什么最后一击要留给自己的，他自己怎么没做到？”

“他给了别人，”惊天雷抬了抬下巴，示意那个死去的修护师，“保全最后的尊严。”

“尊严。”闹翻天撇了下嘴，“那玩意儿有什么用，能吃吗？”

惊天雷没有回答。他看着装甲部队突破最后防线踏入市区，履带辗过所剩无几的幸存者，零星的哀嚎不时传来。

“真慢，只够赶得上替我们收尾。”闹翻天不满地评价。他左顾右盼，没看到红色的同型机。“尖叫鬼又提前跑了？他和老大最近真是形影不离——算了，这边交给那些慢吞吞的爬行炮筒，我们返航。”

即使只有很短一瞬，闹翻天还是感觉到惊天雷细微的不快，立刻转开话题。自从开战，红蜘蛛和他们在一起的时间急剧减少，惊天雷的阴郁则以等比例上升。

闹翻天却很愉快。惊天雷替他掩护，红蜘蛛给他指引。他只需尽情展现自己的天生本能，无拘无束，肆无忌惮。

居住凯恩的时候，闹翻天时常独自外出。如果他过久不归，惊天雷会去找他。蓝色的SEEKER总知道他会在哪，时常替他摆平不必要的麻烦。甚至有几次，惊天雷的出现拿捏得过于分秒不差。闹翻天猜想或许惊天雷早就到了，只不过静待闹翻天需要他的时机。

闹翻天喜欢那种感觉。绝不孤独，后背总有人看顾。他生来欠缺对危险的恐惧，不懂见好就收。这让红蜘蛛很恼火，不只一次警告他作战时的鲁莽和不知收敛。三次之后，红蜘蛛把他的威胁付诸实现。

那次惊天雷重伤，闹翻天发誓要让轮胎百倍偿还。他穿越重重障碍，无视红蜘蛛的命令，要将所有目标赶尽杀绝。他没发现高楼的支撑点埋了遥控引爆的炸药，误入陷阱，在爆炸的最后半秒用传送装置逃离现场。

落地时的冲击让闹翻天受了伤，内部和外部都没能幸免。他向红蜘蛛发出求援信号，却什么回应也没得到。他至少知道自己的传送能力没可能达到超出通讯有效范围的地步，那么只有一个解释：红蜘蛛先行撤退，没有理会他。

意识到这点的瞬间，从未有过的混乱充斥他的内存。

他懂得恐惧，但信赖将之抵消。他懂得谨慎，但依赖使他松懈。现在，谁也不在，什么都没有了。

孤立无援，他尽力保持冷静和精确。过去总是丢三忘四紧急指令正逐步执行。他用最快的速度重新调整机翼平衡指数。时间拖得越久越危险，他必须立刻回到霸天虎的势力范围。

左翼有些歪斜。没有任何辅助工具，必须手动复位。没帮手的时候还不能切断检测传感回路，会疼得要死。

“喂，这种复位训练到底有什么用，只要谁能帮忙下……”

红蜘蛛把数据板敲在闹翻天头上。

“谁？”红色的SEEKER一脸鄙夷，“你指望谁帮忙？”

——不是你。不再……是了。

他发出一声低吼，左翼在一片烧灼的痛感中复位。他放开机翼一拳砸在地上，久久不能直立。

太痛了。

他最终得以安全返回基地，带着满腔怒火，然后得到红蜘蛛毫无同情的冰冷斥责。

但最后的结果却是，他们的火种联接。

谁也玩不过红蜘蛛，他或者惊天雷都不行，所以闹翻天放弃揣摩红蜘蛛这么干的真实意图。而且火种联接的确不坏：不论距离远近，甚至跨越星系和宇宙，永不失效的通讯，再也不必为落单而担忧。

唯有死亡可以使他们分离。

3.

曾经闹翻天从不过度思考，所以无忧无虑。曾经战场是他的游乐场，如今他意识到那里也会是他的墓场。他过去希望少听一次笨蛋和傻瓜……红蜘蛛倒确实很久没那么干了。他想不起来这旧习惯什么时候被改变，也不确定这个愿望达成是否是件好事。

空战指挥官有自己的单独舱室，不和他们住一起。不过他时常会来，带着如今奇货可居的高浓度能量液，有时候在大败之后，有时候在大胜之后，有时候在休战期间，总之没什么规律可循。

在那些夜晚，尽管激烈到内存爆满，他们却甚少交谈。闹翻天早就没有愚蠢的疑问需要被指正，于是必须的交流途径又少了一个。其实他从不介意提那些蠢问题，然后被斥责和纠正，这让大家都有事干。约定俗成自有好处，只要开了头结果总在预料之中。

事实无需修饰，辞藻越多谎言越多。

“尖叫鬼，不管你叫我干什么都行，能不能直接说重点？”——闹翻天会直接这么问，在很久，很久以前。

过去总被花言巧语，明知一定没好事还是照做。现在红蜘蛛从不对他多说什么，除了直接的命令和指示之外。其实无论怎样，他都必须对红蜘蛛信任到底。如果不指望在危急时刻得到援助，红蜘蛛是个还算合格的指挥官。证据是他们到现在还没变成锈铁废渣，在百万年间千万次的战斗之中。

他依然会有这样或那样的期望，喜欢被认同和关注。这要求对霸天虎来说过于奢侈，不过他可以得到，从惊天雷那里——还有红蜘蛛，在电流互通，火种相连的时刻。

他不是惊天雷带着绝望的隐忍，不是红蜘蛛有所隐瞒的狡诈。他只是闹翻天，不够聪明，但足够幸运。

甚至可以说，足够幸福。

内置计时通知他已坐着原地不动整两个循环日，惊天雷的修复期只过去一半。蓝色的SEEKER在例行保养时犯了一个小疏忽，导致平衡系统的数个关键元件损坏，不得不花上数倍时间大修。

一向谨慎细密的惊天雷犯这种低级错误的几率非常小，但只要给予足够时间，几率不是零的都可能发生。

修复舱拥有透明管壁，可以看到蓝色SEEKER在修复期的状态。他们很多次见过彼此战伤修复中的样子，但这次不一样。伤害来自外部尚可以抵抗，如果来自内部……那是一个非常不祥的讯号。

闹翻天清楚惊天雷对战争没有过度热情，仅仅当作任务来完成。假如蓝色的SEEKER有了哪怕一丁点的厌倦心理，并且增幅扩大——那他就死定了。战场上不允许一分一毫的优柔寡断。

闹翻天恐惧死亡，但同时发觉自己更加不能忍受惊天雷的死亡。恐惧他人的死亡胜过自身的，同样不是什么好兆头。

——而他已经思考了太多完全没用的可能性。这本该是惊天雷的工作才对。

黑色SEEKER从地上站起走到修复舱前。惊天雷的情况很稳定，只是需要更多时间。闹翻天一直守在这里没有离开，主要是因为没有别的地方可去。目前战事平静，他们已经有相当一段时间无所事事。他没兴趣和其他霸天虎一起消磨时光，如果返回舱室，那里只剩他一个，和这里没什么两样。

但是继续呆下去，又很难不陷入负面思维。

或许相处太久，加上火种联接的影响，让他们各自的特质相互渗透。闹翻天意识到自己正难以控制地照着惊天雷的方式去思考，尤其在对方无法和他交流的情况下。或许他该以红蜘蛛的方式对自己的多愁善感毫不留情地嘲讽一番。虽然红蜘蛛本尊已经很久没嘲笑过他了——

够了，停下。他对自己说。一定得离开这里，在陷入周而复始的死循环之前。

霸天虎已经全面控制塞伯坦，汽车人暂时退守两个月球和遥远的太阳系第三行星。即使不久前他们还在那个泥球上和那帮轮胎小规模交火，各有输赢，整个战局仍是霸天虎占优，至少表面上前景一片光明。

舷窗外的月球冷冷清清，照耀异常安静的整个塞伯坦。这种安静过于反常，或许有什么正在暗中酝酿，等待迸发的时机。哪一方会发起最后攻击，哪一方会赢到最后，这些事情或许早有答案。但闹翻天知道，那家伙绝不会泄漏一个字节。

Starscream。

闹翻天现在就站在红蜘蛛的舱室门外。他没有特地想来这里，但也没有其他想去的地方。身为士官，他没有权限进入指挥官的舱室。闹翻天对着门口的锁盯了一会，抬手输入自己的身份识别，等待红色的否定指示亮起。尽管这么做穷极无聊，但眼前又没其他事情可干。

——出乎他的意料，门向右边滑开了。

红蜘蛛的舱室内部闹翻天头一次见到，却有久违的熟悉感。工作台摆放的位置，凌乱堆砌的数据板，终端屏幕的角度——都和在军校时一摸一样。更让闹翻天意外的是，红蜘蛛并未对他的出现表示半点惊讶。

除非程序被预先设定，闹翻天知道自己没可能进得了这扇门。但是，为什么？

红蜘蛛默默看着黑色的SEEKER。这似乎是种习惯。他一向等待闹翻天提出要求，暴怒的指责，无关的抱怨，更久以前是各种愚蠢的问题。红蜘蛛从不首先开口。

他把手掌按在胸前，下面是跳动着的火种，名为‘闹翻天’的一切。

“这个。到时候，你亲自来吧。”

4.

如果红蜘蛛想打胜仗，少弄几次白痴举动就够；想当霸天虎的老大，黑枪时瞄准点就成；想摆脱他们，一枪一个，两枪两个，算不上多难。但红蜘蛛几乎从不把任何事情做到绝对，这是闹翻天一直无法理解的地方。红色SEEKER如同厌恶束缚一样厌恶期待，总表现得难以预测。

或许红蜘蛛的乐趣在于不让任何人好过……甚至包括他自己在内。

快感当与刺激为伴，对他们来说也是如此。那么多次，闹翻天把自己的火种从坚固的防护中释放出来，毫无防备。火种是脆弱的生命之源，稍有闪失他就得玩完。

但黑色的SEEKER还是每一次都那么做。

水蓝色的手起初总是非常轻柔，而后骤然施力，那一瞬的冲击有如给予濒死猎物的最后一击。还有那么几次，杀意如锋刃般切入，一闪而逝。

闹翻天不知道那到底是幻觉还是直觉，虽然事实上红蜘蛛没有捏碎他的火种。直到那一次，红蜘蛛的手覆盖着他的火种舱，什么也没做，忽然被激怒般将他拎起，丢向一边。

——那愤怒出于红蜘蛛自身。他或许不止一次想过亲手解决他们两个，却发觉早已失去决绝。

即使重重掩饰，在一遍遍的重复之中，不变的行为会留下刻意的痕迹。红蜘蛛在言语上向来丰富，却在对闹翻天过去的爱称上非常简陋，不是傻瓜就是笨蛋。现在这些称呼不再被使用，但闹翻天终于看出那曾经意味着什么。

那是暗语，隐藏的意思是：我会帮你。

闹翻天在获得认可的同时失去被许诺的保护。右翼第一次受伤，红蜘蛛帮过他。左翼第一次受伤，红蜘蛛遗弃了他。有所不同的是，那个时候他已经知道如何自救。红蜘蛛关上那扇门，放弃所有建立的信任与依赖，任他自生自灭。但那扇门从未锁闭，依然会为他打开。

恨这家伙很容易。

不爱他却太难了。

有一个霸天虎的空战指挥官，永不安分守己，无所不用其极，拥有无数华丽谎言和损人利己的鬼主意。还有一个红蜘蛛，属于闹翻天和惊天雷，曾经嚣张地把他们支使得团团转，如今却寡言少语，百倍地难以琢磨。

惊天雷至少目标明确，擅长享受不可能的幻想所带来的自虐式悲壮；红蜘蛛一如既往玩着反复无常，未见得知道他自己真正想要什么。

闹翻天喜欢在战场上与死亡互相追逐的游戏，前提是他必须赢。即使可以一万亿次与死亡擦身而过，但总有一万亿零一次。每个火种只能熄灭一次。最后一息，该交给谁？

别用掉最后一击，留给自己。这主意现在看来不算离谱，但太过懦弱，应该有更好的选择。

这是他最后的赌博和挑战。过程尚未决定，唯有结局不会改变。

别再掩饰，我知道你做得到。真想干的话，你亲自动手。

红色的SEEKER并未立刻给予回复。暗红视镜微亮一下，那代表他在思索。他走向闹翻天，速度不快也不慢。在闹翻天有所反应之前，红蜘蛛张开双臂，把最小的弟弟搂进怀抱。

那只是一个单纯的拥抱。脸贴脸，肩对肩。红黑机体严丝合缝，毫无间隙。双翼彼此对映，将他们笼罩。

闹翻天无法思考。他太久没有期待温情，忘了如何应对。

拥抱并未持续。闹翻天的后背猛地撞上墙壁，他再次面对的是霸天虎的空战官，和任何时候一样冷酷无情。

“到惊天雷那里去，等他上线。做好准备，我们要去地球的汽车人城。”

“那是一座堡垒。”虽然混乱，闹翻天的战士本能依然迅速占了上风。

“最后的堡垒。”红色SEEEKER的笑容带着轻蔑和恶劣，“攻下那里，轮胎就无处可逃了。”他转身离开舱室，往指挥室走去。

——最后的。

被独自留下的黑色SEEKER品味着这个形容，那里面隐隐有种一切即将结束的预言感。接着他意识到，红蜘蛛没有回答他的要求。

没有是或不是，好或不好。无论哪种回应，他最少还有信和不信两个选择。但红蜘蛛什么也没说。

沉默无懈可击。

那场战斗仿佛一场灾难。骄傲的飞翔者，无论飞得多高多远，总有折翼坠落的时刻。结局暂未开始，但就在眼前。

大部分系统已经停机，闹翻天还听得到大火车的抱怨，以及接下来的对话。惊天雷的绝望从火种联接传来，还有一个则什么也感受不到。

你要借他人之手吗？他问。另一头是永远的沉默。

——懦夫。

明知再也得不到回应，他还是最后一次使用那联接。

属于他的黑暗终于来临。

5.

他不知道自己是谁。

对飞翔的渴望，与之匹配的双翼……这些都不能告诉他更多。他的名字太过生疏，就像捏造的假象。他时常陷入幻觉，仿佛漂浮在无尽黑暗之中，没有上下左右，也无所依附。

但他并不孤独，似乎有谁在那里。莫名的熟悉感紧贴后背，一双手轻轻覆住他的视镜。他想把它们拿开，但是改了主意，把自己的手盖在那双手上。

他一点也不急于看清那是谁，更愿享受这有如捉迷藏的陪伴。

有两个火种，他的和另一个，共鸣般地同步悸动。一个锁闭的联接被开启，强加的封禁同时解除，过往的记忆正脱离控制重新构建。机翼的旧伤，拥挤的偎依，亲昵的爱称，纷繁杂乱的记忆碎片逐一归位。

他大笑出声，这太有趣了。

“笑什么？”贴在音频接收器边的低音轻柔而愉悦。

“除了你，谁也不会干这么多傻事，尖叫鬼。”他继续笑个不停，“大笨蛋。”

THE END

\------------ 番外完结废言 ------------

1.被叫太多年小笨蛋的三少终于一句大笨蛋顶回去了，干得好啊干得好。

2.惊闹对红少而言，既是年少轻狂，也是作茧自缚。

3.不过对非码字不可的某人来说，只有你们到底有完没完的抓狂而已。


End file.
